


Sherlock [FANART] Blue Steel

by Michicant123



Series: Miscellaneous [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Fanart, My First Work in This Fandom, blue steel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michicant123/pseuds/Michicant123
Summary: My shot at Benedict Cumberbatch (Sherlock). First try.





	Sherlock [FANART] Blue Steel

Tumblr:[michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt:[ michicant123](https://www.deviantart.com/michicant123)

**Author's Note:**

> Halla at me. Questions, comments, commissions.


End file.
